falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krypta 106
|type=vault |image=Vault 106 exterior.jpg |desc= |marker= |leader=Nadzorca Albert Leris |refid=00018528 (entrance) 00018529 00034a53 00034a54 00018536 (science lab) |cell=Vault106a (Entrance) Vault106b Vault106bDorms Vault106bHall Vault106c (Science Lab) |loc = Vault 106 loc.jpg|map = Vault 106 entrance map.png|map2 = Vault 106 door geck.jpg|map2desc = Wejście do krypty}} Krypta 106 - jedna z eksperymentalnych krypt firmy Vault-Tec znajdująca się w okolicach Waszyngtonu. Historia W ramach eksperymentu krypt, dziesięć dni po zamknięciu Krypty do klimatyzacji wpuszczono duże ilości silnych środków psychoaktywnych. Podczas eksploracji krypty spotykamy ocalałych mieszkańców, jednak z powodu toksyn wpuszczonych do wentylacji są oni szaleni i atakują gracza. Bohater ma również omamy w postaci wyremontowanych korytarzy, a w pewnym momencie widzi swojego ojca. Gracz może także zobaczyć Amatę (podczas testów na PC widziano ich kilka naraz). W Krypcie 106 można znaleźć figurkę wiedzy Vault-Tec'u. W jednym z terminali znajdują się wpisy Nadzorcy krypty opisujące przebieg eksperymentu. Opis Krypta znajduje się tuż obok Pensjonatu Kaelyn , oprócz tego Krypta znajduje się również blisko rodzimej Krypty 101 . Wejście do Krypty jest zamknięte ( w najnowszych patchach otwarte ) . Przy wejściu można znaleźć szafki ( jedna z nich to losowy punkt spawnu Stroju Legendy Pustkowi ) Sama krypta jest zniszczona , o czym świadczą jej barwy (szary i głownie brązowy) , ściany są poplamione krwią . Cała krypta jest zdewastowana , wszystkie reaktory są nieaktywne oprócz zapasowego który zasila system wentylacyjny i filtrujący powietrze , wpuszczający gaz halucynogenny . Przez co nasz protagonista ma wizję w postaci czystych dopiero co oddanych do użytku pomieszczeń i korytarzy oraz działających terminali gdzie rozmawia sam ze sobą . W Krypcie można znaleść jej rodowitych mieszkańców . Lecz są oni do nasz wrogo nastawieni z powodu gazu otumaniającego . Krypta dzieli się na trzy poziomy : *Wejście oraz poziom reaktora *Kwatery Mieszkalne *Labolatoria Naukowe Ciekawostki *W Krypcie 106 nie ma wewnętrznego panelu otwierania głównego włazu, przez co Kryptę można otworzyć tylko z zewnątrz. *Podczas jednej z halucynacji można 'porozmawiać' ze swoim mózgiem. *W tej krypcie jest nawiązanie do filmu Monthy Pytona. Wystarczy wziąć i przeczytać notatkę "Szanuj Miłość Stary" (w kwaterach Mieszkalnych dolne poziomy). *Krypta przez wielu graczy uważana jest za najstraszniejsze miejsce w grze, straszniejsze nawet od Budynku Dunwich. *W najnowszych patchach Krypta ma otwarte wrota, we wcześniejszych wersjach pozostawała ona zamknięta * Jest to jeden z największych tego typu schronów w Fallout 3 . *W komorze reaktora znajduje się ocalały, wrogo nastawiony naukowiec. Zamiast niego może pojawić się Amata, która zamienia się w ducha. *Krypta jest też wspomniana w Fallout New Vegas. *W krypcie jest notatka o duchach o tytule "bazgroły" napisana przez ocalałego szaleńca. Występowanie Krypta 106 występuje w Fallout 3, a wspomniana została w Biblii Fallouta 1. Galeria Fallout3-2011-12-09-23-56-51-11.jpg|Terminal Ochrony Fallout-coo-Vault-106.png|Lokalizacja Krypty Vault 106 hallucination.jpg V106walkways.jpg Torn_out_journal_entry.jpg Feel the love man.jpg To anyone who gets this.jpg V106doors.jpg FO3 Vault 106 mini nuke.jpg|Mini nuke and master key V106computers.jpg Vault106fullView.jpg Vault 106 computers ruined.jpg| Vault106_Science_bobblehead.jpg Nikola_Tesla_and_You_Vault_106.jpg FO3 TT Vault 106.jpg FO3 Vault 106 skeletons.jpg Vault 106 hallucination entrance.jpg Vault_106_hallucination_corridor.jpg Vault 106 hallucination office.jpg Vault 106 hallucination term1 LQ.jpg|Pokój z terminalem Vault 106 hallucination Amata running.jpg|Amata Vault_106_WallyPaulButch_hallucination.jpg|Wally Mack, Paul Hannon Jr. I Butch w halucynacjach de:Vault 106 en:Vault 106 es:Refugio 106 fi:Vault 106 fr:Abri 106 hu:Vault 106 it:Vault 106 pt:Vault 106 ru:Убежище 106 uk:Сховище 106 zh:106号避难所 Kategoria:Krypty Kategoria:Fallout 3 Kategoria:Lokacje wymienione w Biblia Fallouta Kategoria:Lokacje (Fallout 3) Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Miejsca